


MCU Oneshots

by Carlisle_Mango (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Constantly a work in progress, F/F, F/M, I'm going to overuse Wanda a lot because I love her, M/M, Might have incest or implied incest, Not all of this is straight, Several AUs, Some of this will be sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Carlisle_Mango
Summary: I found tons of writing prompt ideas in Pinterest that were too good to ignore, so I decided to work them into the MCU with different characters.





	1. Prompt 1

Wanda had been the only one to survive the experiments. Her twin brother hadn't made it, almost but not quite, and had faded away to somewhere Wanda couldn't reach. Somewhere she could hear him, but not feel him. So she decided he was over.

After so many years of waiting, Strucker had decided Wanda was ready. She'd accidentally killed too many of his thugs. She'd been training long enough. Now was her time to go and kill Tony Stark. 

She was ordered to take two of Strucker's thugs with her, but the dark thing that whispered to her told her to leave them behind, so she did. Wanda took Strucker's provided way across the ocean to the place where Stark was. Although the country was unfamiliar, she did not hesitate or wonder how she should go about it. She just went, trusting her scarlet to protect her and the dark thing to keep her safe.

When she finally arrived, she was slightly terrified. Nearly her whole life, and Pietro's, had left her waiting for this moment. She hadn't wanted to come without him, but here she was anyway, and he was gone. Stark was heavily guarded. She had one shot at this, and she knew what would happen if she failed.

Her chances were slim, but Wanda wouldn't let that stop her. It was kill or die.

And she wasn't ready for her own death.

She crept inside the building, working two separate burst of scarlet in her hands. There was danger in her smile and a hint of insanity in her eyes. None of the people inside noticed her staggering past, a grin plastered on her face. The dark thing whispered inspirations, repeating in a ghostly cadence things her brother had said about the thing she was about to do.

It wasn't hard for Wanda to find Stark. She simply followed his mind, which shouted a bit brighter and more painfully than the others. It was browned around the edges and stained all over, pictures and colors flashed through her head. Wanda followed it up to a room with a huge glass window.

And there he stood, right beside a desk littered with papers and electronic devices. He saw her the moment she came in, and stared at her, puzzled. Then, Wanda could tell he noticed the scarlet in her palms.

He didn't speak. She did not give him time. She struck with two tendrils of the scarlet and slammed him against the glass window. The glass failed to shatter, but blood came from Stark's mouth and nose. The sun glinted on the window, and she flung him towards the door.

It was nearly funny for Wanda to watch the man who had killed her parents flail around helplessly like this. She stabbed him with tiny objects, and every time he tried to called one of his stupid suits, every time he tried to set off an alarm, she would fling him away, till his blood was smeared across the floor, across her, from a thousand tiny cuts that would never be allowed to heal.

"Who are you?" Stark asked, in the second between two bursts of scarlet.

Wanda ignored him. She was doing the right thing. The dark thing told her so. The dark that sounded so much like Pietro told her she was doing the right thing.

"You know, all that blood looks good on you," Stark heaved. "Really brings out your eyes."

She gathered one last bit of scarlet. This was for Pietro, for her parents, for Sokovia. 

The window shattered this time, and when she stared out it, there was no mistaking the broken corpse for alive.

Wanda fell back, expecting a great feeling of fulfillment, of purpose.

Instead she felt gathering dread. The dark thing was whispering again. "I pray you never take a breath without remembering the breaths you've taken away."

And Wanda felt no more.


	2. Prompt 2

**1.**

Wanda Maximoff didn't know what to think about her new roommate. She entered their room with her items and found him sitting crosslegged on his bed, reading. His eyes met hers irritably, not breathing a word. Black hair, quite a lot of it but not unruly, and a sharp face. The new visage didn't look quite hostile yet, which Wanda supposed was a good thing. 

"Hi?" she said. "I'm. . . Wanda."

"Nice to meet you," he said, returning to his book. "Loki."

She assumed that was his name.

 

**2.**

He seemed nice enough, she thought, dressing into her outfit hastily in the bathroom one night. Wanda hadn't expected a call this late. She was just lucky her roommate was out. As she settled her mask over her face she wondered what he would think of her if he knew she was the Scarlet Witch. 

After she was dressed she vaulted out an open window, using her power to keep from falling too hard. Wanda's legs absorbed the ground impact and she began to run into the brightly lit maze that was this city.

A few turns later and she was exactly where the distress signal had come from. A tall man in a horned helmet stood there, a body hitting the asphalt at his feet. Wanda lit up her hands with power, preparing to fight him as he turned.

"Well, hello there," he said in a voice as smooth as honey, and then he was swinging a long golden sword at her, slashing at her legs. She let out a cry of pain, then smacked him towards a dumpster. They collided with a sound like thunder.

 

**3.**

The man had gotten away.

Wanda had changed back into regular clothes by the time her roommate was back, but she was still cleaning the gashes in her leg when he came into the bathroom.

"That doesn't look good," Loki said. "What happened?" 

"I went to see my friend and fell off her porch," Wanda lied, pressing the rag into her flesh harder to stop the bleeding.

Loki insisted he help her bandage it up. As he did so, she finally looked up at his face and saw a cut running down his cheek. 

In return, she helped him patch it up.

 

**4.**

Loki helped her on an assignment that day. They'd worked close together, and Wanda's heart leaped every time their hands brushed. But just as she was about to express her gratitude, he looked down at his phone. "I've got to go," he said, brushing strands of his dark hair away from his eyes. "My, uh, uncle is sick."

He rushed out without another word, leaving Wanda confused. His phone hadn't made a sound, and she hadn't seen the screen light up.

However, she didn't have much time to ponder. A signal went off on her wristband, and Wanda hurried to find her outfit.

It was the man in the horned helmet again, and this time, he'd killed twenty, trying to steal a replica of a cube from a museum. 

The battle was spectacular, but lost him again, and gained several new cuts on her face.

She hoped her antagonist was as bruised as she.

 

**5.**

Loki was already back when Wanda stumbled in, thankfully in her streetclothes. Still, she couldn't hide her face, and the endearing fuss he made over it as he cleaned her up was worth it.

Wanda noticed a scrape on his arm. "What happened?" she asked.

Loki stared down at his arm for a moment. "A man tried to take my wallet," he said.

"Will you let me fix it up for you?" she asked him. Maybe it was her imagination, or did his cheeks flush?

Whatever it was, Loki let her look at his arm.

 

The next morning, Wanda decided to head out early, to stop and murders before the horned man returned. When Loki groggily asked where she was off to, she lied and said she was going to see a friend.

 

**6.**

There was no one to fight that day, thankfully. Wanda headed back to her dorm that evening, but it was empty. Thankful for the peace, she slept.

 

When she awoke, she saw on the news that another six were dead. She took her outfit and mask and crept quietly past Loki (who must've returned sometime in the night) and out the door. This wasn't going to happen again.

She stayed out most of that day, guarding the museum. No one saw her, and she had no reason to be afraid, but to Wanda, every shadow looked like the horned man.

When she returned, she found that Loki wanted to take her to dinner. They went no where special, but that was fine with her. Wanda enjoyed simplicity.

Once back to the dorm, they both rose to sneak off at the same time, both offering stupid excuses. Loki hid in the bathroom and Wanda went to guard the museum.

 

**7.**

She was waiting for him when he arrived, and he had a new weapon with him this time, a staff longer than both of Wanda's arms. She was almost able to subdue him, but he kicked her aside, causing her to sprain her wrist. She may have had the scarlet power lurking within, but he was fast and deadly and it was too much. Wanda didn't stay down, however, and backup arrived, causing the horned man to flee.

 

She met Loki in the elevator, and he nearly fainted at the sight of her. 

"What happened to you?" he asked over and over, but her nose was bloody and her lips too swollen for him to understand a word she said.

He kissed her after cleaning her up, and Wanda was glad she couldn't speak right,

 

**8.**

Loki disappeared early that morning to go and see his sick aunt, but Wanda hugged him first.

Then, when he had closed the door, she collapsed. The gathered pain from all of her meetings with the horned man was too much.

 

He made it back safely. Wanda hadn't dared to go out while he was gone. She still wasn't feeling well. 

Luckily, there'd been no murders that day.

 

**9.**

A week from her last fight with the horned man, Wanda battled him again. Only, this fight was it. He'd killed the guards. He would kill her. There was no backup for her anymore.

This time, he spoke as he beat her. Lots of small demeaning things that distracted her. His staff hit her in the side of the head each time, and her vision grew darker with each blow.

Finally, when she could take no more, she fell, and his staff knocked the mask from her face.

"Wanda?" was the last thing she heard before blacking out,

 

**10.**

Loki said he'd found her in a strange costume on the side of the road and carried her to the hospital. Wanda believed him. 

He sat patiently by the bedside, watching her, leaving her when they ordered him, but always staying nearby. Wanda found it endearing, but she was too tired to say anything to him. Too tired, even, to hold an actual conversation with anyone.

 

When they let her out, Loki helped her up to their dorm and brought her her favorite snacks and things. Then, we she was comfortable, he laid the horned man's helmet at the foot of her bed.

Wanda stared at it, then at his guilty expression. She felt her aching head, her aching ribs, her bruised muscles. If he was the horned man, and he'd carried her to the hospital, then he knew she was the Scarlet Witch.

"First off," Loki said, "I'm going to apologize for hurting you all of those times, I didn't realize who you were at the time."

"Likewise," Wanda said. A corner of his mouth turned up, and he swept the helmet into the floor.

"I will never hurt you again," he vowed, looking her in the eyes.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she warned.

"I'm fairly sure I can keep this one," he said, and grinned. 

And even though he was a murderer and a little insane, Wanda grinned back.

 

 

 

 


End file.
